Ho Ho Hurley
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Hurley plays Santa Claus on the island. Written for Athena Alexandria as part of the Lost Secret Santa Fic Exchange. Revised Jatey wise. FINAL CHAP UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Ho Ho Hurley**

**Hurley plays Santa Claus on the island. This fic is written for Athena Alexandria as part of the ****Lost Secret Santa Fic Exchange. Since a time setting wasn't stipulated I thought I would opt for the first of two ideas I had for this scenario. I think I might do the other one as a DYOJS or something. **

**Now I too couldn't help myself so I've decided to split this fic up intro three parts. **

**This fic is set approximately around an "alternate" season 3 time. **

(Earlier that day)

"HEY!! THAT'S MINE!!" a random voice shouted out and guesses weren't even needed for the acclaimed culprit.

"Don't see your name on it Clyde." The man responded in his usual Southern twanged accent while ripping away the half full carton of cigarettes.

"Yeah, well yours is not on it either so why don't you just…."

"Hey!!" a third person decided to intervene with the sole intention to resolve the problem just like a leader was meant to, but it seemed easier said than done.

"Stay outta this Freckles. This ain't got nothin to do with ya." The Southerner warned her before resuming with the original argument he had been lugged into.

What started out as a ridiculous argument over a carton of cigarettes slowly grew into a full blown debate over other shortages such as food of which both Charlie and Hurley had to keep a silent mouth over because if everyone had to know the sheer truth of it all it would only make things worse.

"Why don't we just sort this out like civilized people." Hurley still tried to reason with both men and much to the Southerner's annoyance it appeared that his "Freckles" seemed more than sure to back the him up on that one.

"Well I don't think "civilized" really figures in a situation or place like this Lardo." Sawyer shot back earning an expected glare from practically everyone including Kate. However the look on her face was one more of disgust, not just towards him but herself as well for having believed all this time that he was a changed man.

"Besides, we can always learn to rely on people to still get it for us right Freckles." He finished while issuing the brunette beside Hurley a dimpled smirk, and when he achieved the result he predicted he walked off towards his own tent along with the carton of cigarettes.

She immediately wanted to explain her actions in return, but couldn't find the right words for some reason and it was all they needed to start the interrogation.

"Is that true? Have you been sneaking supplies for him?" Charlie asked in an accusing manner and Kate continued to remain silent in the face of the surfacing truth. Still it failed to stop her from at least trying..

"Charlie it's not….."

"It's not what Kate?" Charlie responded in a harsh and clearly uncalled for tone, but Kate was expecting it to a certain extent. Although at the same time his harshness fuelled her determination to convince not just him but everyone else that there was some sort of reason behind her actions.

"It's just not what you think it is. He's just…." She vowed to explain feeling a tad ridiculous for having to defend herself against a man she had only known for a few months. Though within that time she had managed to find something pretty extraordinary in these people, and even though it truly scared her at times, it comforted her as well to know that there were some people in the world who still wanted to be her friend regardless of her past.

"Like you." Charlie attempted to finish the sentence for her and as much as he felt like a jerk for saying it, he knew something like this had to be stated to hopefully make her see the error of her ways.

Once that was set straight the crowd of survivors slowly descended into their respective tents, leaving her hurt, humiliated, alone and wanting Jack more than ever.

Things had eventually calmed down from that point onward, but the atmosphere around camp had still changed considerably. In the sense where people were finding any little excuse to start an argument and unfortunately there was no real form of authority caring enough to deal with it this time.

--------

4 8 15 16 23 42

_Click._

No job was seriously as boring as this. Even his job at the chicken place was far better. That was until it became victim to a freakish meteor accident.

He wondered what he would be doing if he were back home. He guessed that he'd probably still be searching for a way to get rid of his new found cursed wealth. That and Christmas.

He still couldn't believe that they were already in December and fast approaching the holiday season, according to one of the still working watches he had found and assumed was showing the right date.

They had all been fairly tense of late. So much so that they had all forgotten what the real world would now be celebrating along with their loved ones. Resorting to the warming traditional of starting off with a quaint family dinner and then extending the Christmas Eve celebration by cracking party crackers and singing Christmas carols around the piano well into the night.

He knew the odds of achieving such a recreation with the people he now considered were the closest thing to family would be fairly unlikely due to the fair share of traumas they had all experienced over the three and half months of their stay here. Still, he was equally convinced that a celebration such as the strong significance of this one would surely brighten up their spirits and make them forget about their troubles for one night at least.

"Where the hell would I get a piano?" He thought to remind himself and immediately smirked at the thought of trying to vaguely construct the next best thing to it.

"Hurley?" he suddenly heard his name being called out for what he assumed to be the second or third time judging by the current volume of their tone. Though what concerned him more was the depressive expression possessing their features.

"You okay?" the person then proceeded to ask him and he had to rein himself in from chuckling at the mere irony of the situation.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about some stuff." Hurley revealed, opting to be brief and discrete cause he wanted what he currently had in mind to be a surprise. Weirdly enough all the brunette did was offer a barely audible nod.

"Well Locke's headed back to the beach so I'll be taking the next shift now."

"I thought Charlie was meant to be doing it after me." He decided to correct the person across and immediately wished that he hadn't cause the watery look he received in return was filled with nothing but pain and disappointment. Much to his surprise she then proceeded to walk away, knowing that she was no longer trusted or welcome, but within minutes Hurley bolted to stop her from moving any further, and thankfully she didn't put up much of a fight in return.

His first instinct was to causally enquire as to what or more precisely who had caused this, judging by what happened this morning. So that's exactly what he did.

"You okay Kate?" he asked knowing that he should have been angry with her as well, but he knew that he could never find the heart to do so, especially with her.

"I'm fine." Kate answered in a half hearted manner clearly showing that she wasn't in the mood for a pep talk, but still it was all suggestive enough to prove his assumptions right of believing otherwise.

Something had to be done about it.

So with that in mind he dropped the subject, offering the mentally distracted brunette a quick "See ya later" and then proposing to get a head start on something that was bound to even put a smile on Sawyer's face.

(Meanwhile - The other side of the Island)

After waiting for God knows how long he was finally graced with the presence of a man he hoped would still grant the freedom he shook on. However he still braced himself for the possiblity that he was about to be played for, but he was pleasantly relieved when he was then released from his cell and uncuffed merely suggesting the obvious.

"You're free to go Jack."

_Thank God._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hurley's plan and an unexpected surprise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First off thanks for the reviews guys, but after re reading the fic myself I felt ****that the second idea I had in mind for this scenario would have worked better and probably gained more interest as well. So I tweaked with the first chapter a bit, only in the Jate department. Therefore I would advise for you guys to read the revised Chapter 1 first before any confusion erupts in reading this instalment.**

**P.S. Sorry for the last minute change of plan guys, but it's still Hurley Claus centric :)**

**This chapter is set on Christmas Eve.**

He ran through the jungle like a mad man. His determination to see her fuelling his need to run even faster, and he didn't care about how much his body could take.

All he cared about was having her in his arms again. A woman he undoubtedly loved with every inch of his beating heart, and it made him truly marvel the saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder."

It was surely an understatement in his case.

-------

The first thing he headed for was the food store cupboard. Knowing that majority of the arguments he had heard before he snuck away in fear were over food. As ridiculous and petty as he thought it was, he also took into account that if he were in the same unfairly restricted position then he would have probably done the same thing.

It was times like this that really made him regret having been present when the Hatch was first unearthed. Ever since word spread of it and the sheer luxuries it had to offer, nearly everyone was fighting for their fair share of supplies. Thankfully a resolution was later found and maintained somewhat, but that all went to hell when the Others decided to carry out their hinted plans of invading their camp and kidnapping Jack, their leader in the process.

It came as no surprise to them that Kate was the person who took this devastating news the hardest, and they also assumed that she would later take matters into her own hands and do something about it. Unfortunately the numerous treks she had organised for his rescue awarded her with the same discouraging result. So she was left with no other choice but to then rely on the hope that he would be returned to them, more so to her.

In the midst of her grief she rarely found an interest in anything. Even the bonfire get together Hurley and Charlie had organised in an attempt to get everyone's minds off their current leaderless fiasco.

The only thing or person who could put a smile on her face again was Jack, and as much as Hurley knew that that would be the perfect Christmas present for her, he also knew the odds of the Good Doctor ever coming back were highly unlikely. However the best he could give her in the meantime was hope and to be her friend.

He had also considered planning to say a few words about Jack seeing as it had been nearly a month already and no word as to whether he was still alive let alone returning any time soon.

"It seemed fitting." Hurley affirmed herself and then added it to the rough to do list he had quickly written up. The next thing on the list was decorations and as much as he hoped that Dharma would have included that within their supplies, he knew he would have to improvise and be creative.

So he wracked his brain for alternatives and this is what he came up with in the end:

Food

"Lots of it"

Paper chains

"Easy twenty minute job"

Popcorn and cranberry chains

"Popcorn's fine but might have to work around the cranberries."

Paper angels

"Scissors and precision"

A Tree

"Eko"

Tree Decorations

"Popcorn chains and Paper Angels should do for that too."

Last but not least Alcohol

"Lots of it but not too much. Don't want Sawyer making the moves on me again."

A little more thought would have to be devoted towards the tree part, more so excuse wise, but he was greatly committed to believing that it would all come together in the end.

The next thing to consider was where he was planning on holding this Christmas gathering.

His first option was of course the Hatch because it was convenient for the obvious reason, but he also thought that it may just be better to have it on the beach. Seeing as some people were still wary of the jungle and wandering within it's depths in the middle of the night was a formidable risk he didn't want or need for anyone.

"Beach it is then." He confirmed it to himself and then moved on with the easiest part which was the gifts. Granted the choices were limited but at the end of the day it was the thought that counted, and personally the food was something he always looked forward to on Christmas day, second to the presents of course.

By having it on the beach it also meant that decorations weren't really a pressing necessity but he didn't eliminate the idea altogether.

So with that jotted down, he moved on to the next thing which was to make a list of names and then add what he felt would be a desired gift for them. That was honestly one of the perks of associating yourself with practically everyone.

Twenty minutes later and he was immensely satisfied with his list, even with Vincent's gift, but there was still one he frowned upon and it was all the more frustrating because there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Hurley? You in there?"

_Speak of the devil. _

"Uh, yeah. Everything alright Kate?" he asked the brunette through the locked door of the store cupboard he was currently within, planning for the big night ahead.

"I just wanted to borrow some shower gel and…." She barely got to the end of her sentence before Hurley quickly acquired the item and then poked his head through to give it to her. Then closing the door on her and not even bothering to explain his reason for being so secretive.

Thankfully she didn't stress any further on the issue. Instead all she did was head towards the bathroom, her mind still conflicted but hopefully a nice hot shower would take her mind off the world for a while. More precisely her endless thoughts of a man she longed for every waking minute of the day, especially now more than ever.

The rest of the day went off a lot faster than Hurley would have liked, but thankfully he managed to get a majority of the stuff done, packed and ready to deliver tonight.

Sunset soon approached and the hours counted down to when "Operation Claus" would finally get underway. He felt that a festive outfit should have come with it but in the end he decided to settle with his casual attire.

"Hurley, mate where you been?" was the welcome he was adorned with the moment he vacated the hatch from it's hidden entrance.

"Pushing the button Dude." He simply answered while trying to hide the first batch of gifts he was planning on taking back and stashing in his tent.

"Need a little help there?" Charlie offered and then took slight offense when Hurley immediately refused and then quickly walked off, leaving the man confused to say the least.

A few agonising trips later and he managed to get just about everyone's gifts fitted into his reasonably sized tent. As much as he wanted to let Charlie in on his plan, he also knew that by telling him, he might as well be using a loudspeaker even if he was no better himself, but he still liked to believe that it wasn't as bad as some people made it out to be.

"_How will I know if they don't tell me."_

-------

He estimated that he was about a mile away from camp, maybe less so he decided to stop and catch his breath for a bit. Knowing that a minute wasted was another minute delaying getting back to her, but he took hope in the fact that she would be waiting for him. The same way he had been for her all this time despite the planned and attempted distractions.

The day of his kidnap was the day he was finally going to come clean with everything. He had even written it all down at one point, but what he had to say was already etched into his heart, and his time away from her had only made the feeling stronger and clearer.

"I love you Kate Austen."

Plain and simple.

With that set in his mind he resumed with his journey once again. Energized and ready to deal with the sure promise life had for him now.

-------

(Later that night)

He waited till the last of the survivors retired to their respective tents and once they were clear and out of sight, he commenced with the plan to finally bring Christmas.

With his fairly well made decorations in tow, he headed straight for their Island Kitchen seeing as it was everyone's local hangout, even his. Twenty minutes later and he was done. Stepping back to admire his work and when he was satisfied with everything, even the very noticeable "Merry Christmas" banner, he then moved onto the gift giving part.

Silently moving through camp and placing their newspaper wrapped gifts at the foot of their tents, along with their names and a brief note of Christmas cheer.

The last person on the list was left at that position mainly because he was at a loss as to what they might want other than the one person they had all needed for the past month. The very person he had just bumped into literally out of nowhere.

Maybe that was all about to change.

"Jack? Dude wha….." was all he could mouth in genuine shock of seeing the man here in the flesh.

"Hurley, where's Kate?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: ****The Christmas celebration is underway and of course the Jate reunion. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Immensely thrilled that you guys are enjoying the revised idea for this fic and without further adieu here's the final instalment. I might leave the ending open for a possible epilogue. However that's if there's any need for one in the first place.**

**Oh and I probably should have mentioned this earlier but Sawyer and Kate haven't slept together in this fic.**

Shock was the first and obvious thing to come to mind and it rendered him speechless as a result, but Jack seemed relentless in his pursuit to get an answer.

When he got back, the first place he went to was her tent or what he had memorized it as the last time he had been in it, but she wasn't in there and that went for her stuff as well. It's as if a passing storm had come by and erased every element of her existence in there.

However he was pleasantly surprised with a smile to accentuate it when Hurley then physically pointed out a tent located just a few feet away from a camp. With a "Thanks man" conveyed to a still gobsmacked Hurley, he was off sprinting towards the directed tent he still regarded as his own, and once he stood before it's entrance, his heart stopped at the sight that adorned him. A sight that was enough to make him speechless.

She was curled up on his makeshift bed, asleep and tightly clutching one of his shirts to her. The very one he had worn on the day of the crash, he keenly noticed while slowly lying down next to her. His hands literally itching to then reach out and simply touch her, to tell her that she didn't have to substitute his presence for a materialistic possession of his any more, but at the same time he couldn't have the heart to wake her, and judging by the paleness in her expression he could see that she was in desperate need of some rest. He would be lying if he thought he didn't need it as well.

So with that he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to finally rest knowing that everything he could have wanted was here with him.

He was with the woman he loved. That's all that mattered.

(Meanwhile – Outside)

As much as he wanted to wake everyone up and let them know that their leader had just returned, he knew that it would jeopardise his own plans in the bargain. So he refrained from doing so in the end and continued on with his festive chore of gift giving, and when he finally did reach Jack's tent he couldn't help but smile at the heart warming sight of the two lovers sub consciously cuddling up to one another. Jack spooning her from behind with his arm wrapped around her slender frame, and Kate somehow sensing his presence and leaning back further into his welcoming warmth and embrace.

No gift required here.

---------

(The next morning)

She reluctantly woke to the crease of sunlight currently blinding her to the point of frustration and she frowned in confusion when she felt something trapping her from behind.

Naturally she stilled in fear, especially when she then heard a low moan being elicited into her ear as some sort of response to her slight actions.

Her first thought was to knee whoever decided to get cosy with her, but she was stopped halfway by suddenly hearing something or more so her name being spoken in a tone that couldn't be mistaken for any other. If not then the all familiar chills she felt were enough to make her guess with nothing but hope in her heart.

"Jack?" she asked expecting this to be yet another dream, but the loving squeeze she did receive in return clearly suggested otherwise. With that she turned herself around and did nothing but break down in sheer realisation of the fact that he was actually here.

"This wasn't a dream."

In an effort to still dismiss any shred of doubt, she literally lunged at him, hugging his form even tighter to her. Forcing him to simply chuckle though slightly wince as well in pain of the unfortunate injuries he had obtained during his less co operative times with the Others.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't mean to mphh….." she barely had the chance to get out before he silenced her mumbling lips with a kiss she immediately melted into with a prolonged moan of his name, and if it wasn't for the current commotion outside then she was sure that this would have eventually gone all the way.

She still wanted it to.

Jack on the other hand proceeded to ignore everything else other than deepening the kiss he had gladly engaged himself with in the first place. Slowly massaging her lips with his while using his tongue to explore and taste every crevice of her mouth. Her taste so utterly intoxicating that it caused his appetite for her to only grow among other things that he seemed less than embarrassed about presenting before her now.

"Jack." Kate half strived to utter in an effort to bring his attention to the growing disruption outside, but the feel of his lips caressing every part of her exposed skin broke her resolve considerably and her body left her with no other option but to give into the temptation of his promise.

After spending several minutes of deep kissing and fairly thorough explorations of each other they finally broke apart. Both flushed and slightly out of breath from the sensuous ride they had just taken, but still more than elated to finally be in each other's arms after spending all this time apart.

"I missed you." Jack softly exclaimed with a smile that only melted Kate's heart even more, and all she could do to remotely match what her heart was currently bursting with was to gently place her trembling lips against his again thought this time mouthing the words "I love you."

An emotional exchange she felt was more than needed at this point in a relationship she hoped would only progress and flourish to the fullest from this moment onward.

"I love you too." He responded feeling like it was the most natural thing in the world to say. To love and cherish someone so much that it almost hurt to think of it any other way, and though they had both learnt that lesson the hard and agonising way, it also made them stronger as a unit in the process.

From there on a mutual all knowing silence lingered between them, but within minutes the precious moment was disrupted by what they assumed was Sawyer going off at someone as usual, but the sight that finally adorned their eyes when they finally surfaced from the depths of the tent surprised them in the same way everyone else currently was as they held their newspaper wrapped items.

A majority literally bursting with joy, including Sawyer when they unwrapped their gifts and found that it was an item they had specifically wanted. A brand new carton of cigarettes and a bottle of Jack Daniels managing to put a smile on the Southerner's face, and a similar gesture soon followed through the rest of camp when they finally realised what special occasion this was marking. The decorations and the massive "Merry Christmas" banner of course being the dead giveaway.

"Wow. I can't believe it." Kate expressed in genuine shock of not even realising what month it was let alone the day. Though in her defence she had enough on her mind to deal over the past month and it was only then that she suddenly realised what had happened yesterday. Her expression naturally paling as a result and it wasn't lost on Jack's observations in the slightest.

"Kate is….." Jack barely got the chance to question before he was spotted by one of the survivors.

"Jack?" a voice belonging to none other than Charlie exclaimed with a mix of surprise and elation in his tone of having his friend and leader back, and within minutes Jack was soon pulled into a numerous amount of hugs and friendly pats on the back to clearly show how grateful they were that he had returned to them.

In the meantime Kate simply stood and marvelled at the scene with a swelling heart. Being able to fully relate to their joy and more but it still wasn't enough to ease her impending worry of the treatment she assumed she would receive regardless of everything.

"They seem happy." The person now standing beside Kate stated with a satisfied smile gracing his features.

"For once." Kate joked with a matching gesture and a sigh to show the extent of her relief that things were in fact back to the way they should be.

"You can be too Kate."

Her silence came as no surprise to the person beside her and all he could remind her of now was what else this special day brought along with all it's other traditions.

"It's Christmas they'll forgive you." The man finished with a smile that wordlessly suggested no further argument over the topic and after some considerable thought she came up with a decision a part of her was still admittedly afraid of carrying out, but maybe just maybe they could find it in their hearts to forgive her.

"Thanks Hurley and Merry Christmas." She added as she hugged the man and then braced herself with a deep breath before heading towards Jack and the bustling crowd of survivors. Her acceptance thankfully being issued without any hesitance whatsoever; even from Charlie who briefly hugged the brunette before joining in to mingle with the gathering celebration on the beach.

This is what the spirit of Christmas was all about.

"Ho Ho Ho." Was all Hurley said to himself in amusement before walking towards the roaring celebration.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone!!**


End file.
